Aspen Miles
Name: Aspen Maria Miles Gender: Female District: District 0 Age: 15 Weapon: She uses bows and crossbows. Appearance: Her hair is chocolaty brown with lighter highlights. She has pale skin and no blemishes or freckles at all. Her eyes are blue and she almost always wears makeup. She is on the short, average side at 5' 2". Her favorite color is green and she has a green diamond necklace that she always wears. Strengths/skills: Aspen is very social meaning she can win over sponcers and make allies no problem. She is also trained in using crossbows and regular bows. Her least useful abilities are probably her agility, and climbing skills that will defiantly help her escape attackers. Weakness(es): Her biggest weakness is the lack of being able to fight with a sort ranged weapon. I mean, she could just whack people upside the head with her bow, but that still wont get you out of a fight with a career. She can't swim and absolutely hates fire. Personality: Aspen is one of the nicest, friendliest people you will ever meet. She loves to just joke around and laugh all the time. She is completely loyal to any friend she makes and will do anything for them. She has about average intelligence compared to most people. She can get really sad and upset if someone brings up a touchy subject though. Backstory/History: Family is one of those touchy subjects for Aspen. She grew up the oldest with 2 little brothers. They are Archer (1 year younger) and Hail (3 years younger). Her parents got divorced when she was 11 and she never saw her mother again. They all lived with their father and he got very depressed and fired from his job. Since they didn't have money and lived by a stream, Archer would bow fish to get food for them. That went on well for 2 years when one day, the peacekeeper trucks were going to check out new research at one of the labs and saw Archer fishing. He was taken and publicly executed in the town square, even though he was only twelve at the time. That incident finally snapped her father out of his depressed state and he found a job and got the family back on their feet. Aspen became sad though because she was so close with archer. but tried to seem happy for Hail and her father. She was still the main caretaker of Hail because their father worked long odd hours, but at least she had money to do so. She also started to bow fish so she could feel like she was with her brother that used to enjoy it so much. Interview Angle: Her regular personality would be enough. She is naturally funny and friendly, so it would be easy for her. Bloodbath Strategy: In the bloodbath, she would fight for a bow or crossbow, and then leave as soon as possible. Games Strategy: Aspen would stick with her alliance until things got rough. Token: Her token is a gold chained necklace with a small green diamond on it. Hail gave it to her when he found it in a piece of ice by the fishing stream. Fears: Aspen has Phyrophibia, which is the fear of fire. She got that from severely burning her hands while trying to make a fire. She had made a spark on the little pile of wood shavings she had , but didn't think it had stuck. Well it did, but she turned around and caught he hair in it. She didn't have water either so she just tried to swat it out. Aspen did manage to het I out, but badly burned her hands too. Alliance: He choice of alliance would be a small alliance or the anti-careers. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 0 Category:NerdyArtist267's Tributes Category:Females Category:15 year olds